real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Trenton Chase
Richard Trenton Chase (May 23th, 1950 - December 26th, 1980) was an American serial killer. Known as the Vampire of Sacramento, he killed up to six people over the course of one month. Richard Trenton Chase was known to be a schizophrenic psychopath, started with animals, the moved on to humans. He cannibalized every victim he killed and also performed necrophilia on many of his deceased victims. Biography By the age of 10, he showed signs of the Macdonald Triad: he suffered with Enuresis, Pyromania, and zoosadism. In his adolescence, he was said to be a heavy drug user. Chase developed hypochondria as he matured. He often complained that his heart would occasionally "stop beating", or that "someone had stolen his pulmonary artery". He would hold oranges on his head, believing Vitamin C would be absorbed by his brain via diffusion. Chase also believed that his cranial bones had become separated and were moving around, so he shaved his head to be able to watch this activity. After leaving his mother's house (believing she was attempting to poison him), Chase rented an apartment with friends. Chase's roommates complained that he was constantly high on alcohol, marijuana, and LSD. Chase would also walk around the apartment nude, even in front of company. Chase's roommates demanded that he move out. When he refused, the roommates moved out instead. Once alone in the apartment, Chase began to capture, kill, and disembowel various animals, which he would then devour raw, sometimes mixing the raw organs with Coca-Cola in a blender and drinking the concoction. Chase believed that by ingesting the creatures he was preventing his heart from shrinking. On December 29, 1977, Chase killed his first known victim in a drive-by shooting. The victim, Ambrose Griffin, was a 51-year-old engineer and father of two. He attempted to enter the home of a woman two weeks later, but because her doors were locked, he walked away. Chase later told detectives that he took locked doors as a sign that he was not welcome, but unlocked doors were an invitation to come inside. He was once caught and chased off by a couple returning home as he pilfered their belongings; he had also urinated and defecated on their infant child's bed and clothing. On January 23, 1978, Chase broke into a house and shot Teresa Wallin (three months pregnant at the time) three times. He then had sexual intercourse with her corpse while stabbing her with a butcher knife. He then removed multiple organs, cut off one of her nipples and drank her blood. He stuffed dog feces from Wallin's yard down her throat before leaving. On January 27, Chase entered the home of 38-year-old Evelyn Miroth. He encountered her friend, Danny Meredith, whom he shot with his .22 handgun, then took Meredith's wallet and car keys. He then fatally shot Miroth, her six-year-old son Jason, and her 22-month-old nephew David Ferreira, before mutilating Miroth and engaging in necrophilia and cannibalism with her corpse. A visitor's knock on the door startled Chase, who fled in Meredith's car, taking Ferreira's body with him. The visitor alerted a neighbor, who called police. They discovered that Chase had left perfect handprints and shoe imprints in Miroth's blood. Chase was arrested shortly afterwards - police who searched Chase's apartment found that the walls, floor, ceiling, refrigerator, and all of Chase's eating and drinking utensils were soaked in blood. In 1979, Chase stood trial on six counts of murder. In order to avoid the death penalty, the defense tried to have him found guilty of second degree murder, which would result in a life sentence. On December 26, 1980, Chase was found in his cell, not breathing; an autopsy found that he committed suicide with an overdose of prescribed antidepressants that he had saved over several weeks. Category:Cannibals Category:Serial Killer Category:List Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Satanism Category:Modern Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Barbarians Category:Perverts Category:Arsonist Category:Thugs Category:Addicts Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Obsessed Category:Thief Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Suicidal Villains